


Blue-Eyed Butler

by sofiathefool



Series: Unfinished/Discontinued works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Cas is a butler, Coma, Conspiracy/Stratagem, Court Case, Dean and Cas work in a Coffee Shop, Discontinued works, F/M, Family Dysfunctionality, Hurt/Comfort, John is an asshole to the boys after Mary's death, John is from a lineage of European Counts, Kind of slow burn (periodically speaking), M/M, Manipulation, Marriage references, Mistery, Pregnancy, Rich!Winchesters, Smut, Sometimes a personal tailor for the boys, There is a death, This was supposed to have the following tags, loads of fluff, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supernatural fanfic which I was planning to write extensively back when I watched SPN religiously and shipped Destiel, but I got progressively disinterested in it and abandoned the fandom. I found this in my "stories" file and I decided to post it here on AO3. </p><p>I never wrote a summary for this, but if you read the tags, you'll see what this was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bohemian Rhapsody (Prologue)

May 2nd, 1991

Lawrence, KS

 

Today is the first anniversary since you left us, Mary.

I spent all day in the office, save for the little visit to your grave. I took the boys with me. Sammy was squirming in my arms, crying his eyes out. He seems not to like cemeteries. Dean offered to hold Sam so I him put in his arms. He is a better nurser then me already. Sam stopped crying in seconds.

Dean is now 5. A brave kid, I must say. Selfless, kind, all that you would have liked him to be. Always ready to obey.

The other day, he saw a cat stuck on a tree and climbed it to save him. I saw it all happen from my window, so, I went downstairs to check on him, maybe even see if we could keep the cat.

When I got there, I saw something unbelievable: Dean was crowded by the servants, all of them hurrying to change his clothes and clean him up. A maiden was even nursing the cat.

Inexplicably, I got angry at seeing this. It was as if the servants thought I would be mad because Dean got his clothes dirty to save a cat. So, I walked up to them and asked what was going on. Dean said what he did, all excitement and big smiles. He even got the cat from the maiden's arm and showed it to me.

It was all black with these big frightened blue eyes. Somehow, it seemed to match Dean very well.

I picked it up myself, cradled it. It was shaking so hard... It reminded me of Sammy crying.

In fact, the memory was so vivid that I asked Dean where Sammy was. He shrugged. It was like I was hit by a train. I put the cat down and ran through the house, searching for Sammy.

He is an one-year-old now, he can walk perfectly, he can get away.

I ran and ran until I reached his room. No Sammy there. I went to Dean's room and he wasn't there. I went to my office, to the spares, to the living room... When I went to the kitchen, I found Sammy in a cook's arm. She said she was about to put Sam back in his cradle. I got him.

Dean entered the kitchens, and all the anger from earlier came back. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to Sammy's room. I locked the door. I put Sammy on the cradle and turned to Dean. He was shaking.

I yelled at him, said awful things. I told him that he was irresponsible and that he shouldn't have saved the cat, because that made everybody's attentions turn to him and deviate from Sammy. He told me that he was next to Sam when he saw the cat and figured he should save it. A soldier.

I told him that he shouldn't live how he wanted because Sammy's well-being was more important, that day.

I made him feel guilt for something that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me, in the first place. Still, blaming him was easier for me than recognizing my own fault.

Worst of all, I spanked him. I spanked my own child.

Dean rarely leaves Sam out of his sight now, and every time he walks past me, he looks down.

Despite liking this new obedience, I can't help but feel... Wrong.

Mary, tell me what do... I feel lost...

I am constantly screwing things up with them. I don't want them to grow up afraid of me or hating me. I want them to love me. Yet, I keep doing this. I keep pushing them away...

I miss you so much, baby... I need you. We all need you.

Why can't you come back? Please, help me fix this...

  


John Winchester

  


  
February 23rd , 2002

Lawrence, KS

The kid I told you about arrived today. Castiel Novak is his name.

It saddens me that he is working as a manservant when he is only 19... Makes me think of Dean as one too. Luckily, we are wealthy enough to avoid that.

Regardless of it, I also feel satisfied for employing him. The kid doesn't have big comforts in life. I feel like I am helping him live a bit more comfortably.

When he arrived, we were all waiting for him outside: me, Sammy, Dean. They are so grown up now, Mary. Dean is almost my height. He's 16. Sammy will be 12 soon.

I noticed something interesting, though.

When Castiel arrived, he was presenting himself in a rigorous attire: a black three-piece suit, white gloves, shiny leather shoes, hair tamed. Very different from when I first saw him.

I looked at the boys. Sam seemed normal, even with the curious look on his face. Dean seemed taken aback, almost surprised.

I never noticed how green his eyes were until then.

Castiel approached, smiling, saying, “Hello, I am Castiel.” He shook my hand and each of the boys.

When Dean presented himself, he stuttered, which was really out of character for him. He was always so definitive when he talked, firm. I raised my brows and put a hand on his shoulder. He got back to himself.

Sam was business-like, but still with a special warmth that is so characteristic to him.

Castiel was soon settled in, speaking with the others, joking with them, all of them laughing. I never heard such thing from them. It was... Fascinating.

I think you would have like him, Mary. I bet you would treat him like your own son. You always did that...

I miss you.

  


John Winchester.

  


  


March 18th, 2002

Lawrence, KS

I just broke a bottle. Oops.

I can't stand straight. M yvision is blurry. I thunk I'm gonna trow up.

Aaand, there goes thecarpet...

I feel so good, Mary. Sooooooooo good. Like I've never had since you died.

Ya kno? When I look at Sam, I alwys see you... You, with your wavy hair and blue eyes. Sammy has bleu eys too, ya know. Sometimes they seem goldn, othrs they seem green... Somtimes, all of em at once. It's his genes can't mke up their mind.

They mostly apear blu to me becuse I liek to tink of him as a part of you...

Dean's are greeen. They are like mine.

He has many things lik me... Like, he likes blue eys too... His grilfrieds always hav blue eyes...

Maybe it's a famly thinq...

Cas is hushin me to bed now. I don want to go, but I'll do it.

I mish you...

Johne Winchestre

  



	2. Behind Blue Eyes (Chapter 1)

“Come on, Dean, you'll miss the fireworks!”, yelled an excited 12 year old Sam Winchester who tugged at his tuxedo. The older brother crouched in front of him.

Sam was very tall now, compared to a few months back. He was basically a 5'3” goofball of joy and excitement. Most of the time, at least... When John wasn't around. Luckily, Sam had much more space now that he was older than when he was a little child, which meant more Happy Sam for everyone. Consequently, Dean had much more privacy himself, as John made him be Sam's personal watchman since he could remember.

Dean looked up at his brother, meeting his eyes. There was warmth in their gaze, love, and if there was someone Dean wasn't afraid of loving it was his little brother.

“Look, Sam, I just need a bit alone in here before I go, ok? Last I saw Dad, he was on the roof, showing the landscape to Mr. Singer. Just try to find them and stay there, you hear me? Can't have you getting yourself lost, can we?” Dean smiled, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and carressing it softly.

Sam nodded, recognizing the worry and anxiousness behind Dean's instructions. Dean had told him of that time when he was five. He knew what John could do to Dean, he has seen it, heard it even, he just didn't understand why.

He left, leaving Dean alone in his room.

The older brother got up and walked towards his full-body mirror. He looked at his own reflection, clad in black and white, and sighed, “I look like a friggin' penguin.”

He turned to check his sides, his rear, and everything seemed to be in place. No messy hair, no pimples, no spots, no folds in his clothing, no opacity in his shoes... Not one little flaw that John could point out and use to try and turn Dean into a villain in his own mind.

He didn't need John's help for that, anyway.

At this point, Dean only referred to his father as John, only using Dad when in the presence of Sam or in formal situations. Courtesy was something that Dean has come to abandon. He learnt that most people didn't deserve it, didn't deserve effort or affection. Most people didn't deserve trust.

The older brother didn't give anything easily these days. Either people worked hard for it or they might as well not even try at all.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, loosening it a bit from the gel, giving it a much more natural look. He hated to have that much gel on his hair. A little bit of product so he could spike his fringe? Sure, bring it on. The amount that he was wearing? That was a big no-no.

People should look at him differently, if he was to be honest. He subjected his awesome hair to this so he wouldn't be scurtinized and humiliated. He was a freaking martyr, an unsung hero.

Or maybe, just maybe, he was a drama queen for things that didn't require dramatization. But he was a Winchester, and that's what Winchesters do.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Dean blurted, without thinking that it could even be his Dad.

The door was opened, much to his relief revealing Castiel.

If Dean's heart skipped a beat, he said nothing.

The butler entered, closing the door carefully behind him. He approached Dean, standing rear of him but still visible on the mirror. His stance immediately relaxed, and Dean felt himself smile.

“Your Father has asked me to inform you that Joanna is waiting for you,” he said in thatgravelly voice that Dean knew so well.

The Winchester's smile faded immediatly. He straightened his back and cleared his throat, looking at his own reflection again, straightening his jacket for the millionth time. Of all the things Castiel could inform him of at the moment, that was one of the worse.

He sighed, almost defeatedly, “I'll be going.”

Cas frowned subtly, looking at the younger teen with somber in his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to speak but shut it anyway. Whatever he could say to Dean wouldn't serve as a consolation. Dean was far beyond that point.

So Cas did what butlers did best.

Castiel tipped his head towards Dean, excusing himself. Then, he gracefully turned on his heels, walking out of the room. As he was about to close the door, he walked back in. “You look good, Dean,”he declared, his tone more hopeful than he intended.

Dean turned around, eyebrows knitted in a frown, lips parted. He closed them in a tight smile, eyes watery, “Thank you,” he murmured.

Cas smiled coyly and left, closing the door behind him.

Dean closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. For a moment, he forgot the white walls in his room, devoid of posters or anything or anything that could be used to mark property.He forgot his father, he forgot Jo, he forgot the Singers, he forgot everything, except for Sammy and Cas, the most important people in his life at that moment, the ones he kept going for, the ones he admired and, hopefully, admired him back. His true family.

Soon, he himself was out of his room, a newly gained strength inside of him. But as heard the first firework blow up in the sky, he cursed, knowing what was coming.

  
  



	3. The actual plot

John Winchester is from a lineage of Counts from Europe who had emigrated to America decades from then. Mary Winchester, his spouse, dies after giving birth to their youngest son, Sam Winchester, when Dean Winchester, their first son, was 4 years old.

After Mary's death, John is no longer the loving father he used to be, becoming an alcoholic, psychologically, sometimes physically, abusive parent, and mistreating his servants.

The Novaks used to be a pretty tight family but, after the death of their parents, all of the brothers parted ways, each following their own. As Gabriel Novak and his little brother Castiel were very close, they stayed with each other, Gabriel working in a film club while raising the little Castiel. After Castiel finishes high school, despite having habilites to go to college, he doesn't, insisting that he needed to go to work.

Shortly after turning 19, he was hired by the Winchesters. Soon, the family got very much enamoured with him, and he became their butler. In one instance, he fixed a clothing article that belonged to Dean and discovered his love for couture. He then became an occasional private butler for the boys, the only ones who knew that secret.

When Castiel came around, Dean was 16 and Sam was 11. Dean and Castiel grew to be really close friends, and, despite the age difference, Dean considered Castiel to be his best friend. As Dean grew, he found himself having some relationships, but they never lasted. Also, he never really enjoyed them. There was always that one person in his mind, distracting him from women, and he never thought he'd admit it was Castiel.

At the age of 24, John strikes a beneficial deal with Bobby Singer, the only catch being that Dean was now promised to Joanna Singer, daughter of Mr. Bobby and Mrs. Ellen Singer.

The two get to know each other, none really interested in the relationship, but they become good acquaintances. Jo, who was 18, had someone else and Dean's heart laid elsewhere.

When Dean was 26, John invited the Singers to stay at the manor for Christmas, as Dean was to propose to Jo. Neither Dean nor Jo knew about this. During dinner, John almost proposes himself, leaving Dean embarrassed. He was going to go with it, feeling as if he had no other choice but to conform, but he looked at Sam, then at Cas, and his resolution was set:“NO!”. Dean left the table.

Jo met him at the garden, where she knew he'd be (that's where they always talked), and told him that it was okay and that she felt relieved that he didn't go with it. She said that, if needed, she would help him anytime.

Dean went back to his room, John waiting for him. After a series of shouted reprimands, John kicked Dean out of the house, giving him until the morning to be gone. Dean immediately went to Sam's room, seeking comfort, and found both Sam and Castiel there. After a hushed discussion, Dean ran away with Cas, letting Sam stay with John so he could continue his studying at the University of Kansas School of Law (he was in his last undergraduate year, moving up to The Juris Doctor for other 3 years).

Dean and Cas ran away at 1 AM on the 26th December 2013. They arrive at Lebanon, Kansas, at 7 AM. They went there because that was where Gabriel was living at.

They were received warmly, as warm as Gabe can be, and the older man offered to let them stay until whenever they needed, as long as they payed their share of the rent.

Luckily, Gabe had a spare room. The bad part was that it only had one bed. Dean slept on the couch and Cas slept on the bedroom.

Gabriel talked with a friend of his, Chuck Shurley, who owned a coffee shop, and, within a week, Dean and Castiel were both working there.

Over the course of the next two months, with Dean now being 27 and Cas being 30 (he is a February baby), the pair had won the trust of their boss. Dean was promoted to manager and Castiel was moved to the kitchens where he became the chef (and, needless to say, the food became slightly fancier, despite being junk food).

On the night after the announcement, Dean and Cas were alone in the locker room of the shop. Cas was just so happy and adorable, Dean couldn't help but reach down and kiss him. The younger man started stuttering and tried to pull away but Cas grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

It is now May 1st.

The coffee shop started spreading its business and Chuck managed to open several others across Kansas. They were exploding with popularity, which meant the income was increasing moderately.

When one opened in Lawrence, Dean and Castiel were present, as he was basically Chuck's right hand now. John Winchester heard of this and inquired Sammy about it, since the two brothers spoke every day on the phone. Sam said he knew nothing, which basically confirmed it for John.

On that night, John called Dean, asking him to come back home, using the excuse that the Braedens were trying to make business with him and the condition was that Dean married Lisa. Dean fancied Lisa for a long time when he was 14, having a fling with her when he was 15. She was the one that took his virginity. John assumed Dean would want to take the opportunity. Dean said no, so, John saw himself having to put up an ultimatum: either he came back or Sam was getting kicked out. Dean panicked a bit but said No.

By the time he picked Sam up, it was his 23rd birthday. May 2nd 2013.

“The best one of my life,” according to Sam.

They go back to Gabe's place and Sam offers to get a job, but Dean denies the offer, saying that Sam had to keep focused solely on studying.

On the next month, they moved to a bigger apartment, where Gabe could share a room with Sam (separate beds) and Dean and Castiel had a room of their own with a big bed. All of their old furniture was moved to the new place, despite them having to buy some more extras.

In mid June, Sam starts dating Jessica Moore. Needless to say, Dean was over the moon.

Their happiness was shaken, though, as on the 19th July, John was misteriously murdered. The boys were shaken, obviously, but not too miserable.

What actually left them puzzled was the fact that John left all his money to the Campbells, Mary's family, including the manor. They knew he was most likely pissed off at them, but they were still his sons. And, he barely got along with the Campbells. Why would he even consider them?

To further complicate, Dean saw that the document dated of the 1st July 2013. He told this to Sam, and they got a bad feeling about all of it.

But, soon after the reading, the Campbells moved into the manor. After being settled in, they invited the remaining Winchesters to spend a week there.

Sam, Dean, and Cas travelled to Lawrence and, although suspicious, they tried to make it seem as if they were fine.

They arrived on the 1st of August, a Thursday.

By Tuesday morning, August 6th, Dean found John's journal, that was in Samuel's office, which prooved that Samuel had blackmailed John into giving them everything he had.

On that night, after the couple went to bed, an assassin got into the room and stabbed Dean. It would have hit his chest if Castiel hadn't moved. It pierced Dean's abdomen instead. Cas knocked her unconscious, called for help, and, soon, the ambulance picked Dean up.

On Wednesday morning, Dean was in hospital in a coma and the police was investigating everything.

On Sunday, Castiel was desperate, so, despite being an atheist, he prayed to God to let Dean live.

Dean woke up by dinner time.

On Thursday, exactly two weeks after they arrived at the manor, Samuel was arrested and Crowley, the big guy from whom Samuel had ordered John's and Dean's murders (coincidentally done by the same Ruby), was being searched. To no avail, but the fact that the feds were trying was enough.

On that day, Castiel told Dean that, after reading John's journal, he found out why John had blackmailed Dean: he needed Dean to be back so he could have a way to prevent his own murder.

“He was being a selfish son of a bitch, as always,” Dean answered.

After a long process on court, the Winchesters won the Campbells over the will; on the 15th September, the Winchesters had earned all that was theirs. They sold the manor, made sure their servants were employed elsewhere, and, soon, they had enough money to pay Sam's studies and to let them move out of Gabe's flat. If Gabe turned the whole space into a set for pornography film-making, it was none of their business.

Dean and Cas bought a small house in Kansas City and let Sam move in with them as it was close to his University.

EPILOGUE: 3 YEARS LATER

Sam is 26, Dean is 30, Cas is 33. Sam is living with Jess and is a succesful lawyer, despite his young age and being employed right after finishing his study. Jess is pregnant. Dean is married to Cas, and, after the reveal that Jess was pregnant, Dean and Cas started considering adoption. Months later, they adopt Charlie, a little 5-year-old girl. This is all revealed in a Christmas celebration in 2016, as Dean sits down on an armchair by the Christmas tree and looks at Charlie and Adam, Sam and Jess's son, playing. Cas comes to kiss his cheek and massage his shoulder, asking if he was okay. Dean leans his head back, they kiss, and he says, “Yeah, I am.” Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I am including this in a series called "Discontinued/Unfinished works", in which I will upload more of the things I find on this folder. If you want, you can check that out.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> \- Sofia


End file.
